Love Tips
by Jocko67
Summary: Po and Tigress are a couple, but Tigress does everything to please Po and for the most part, Po could do the same. But when he runs out of his tricks, will he lose his girl? But when our favorite Assassin shows up, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Problem

Hello everyone, new fic arrived! Yay! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC

Chapter 1: Problems

Since the defeat of Madara a month ago, things were moving smoothly for everyone in the Jade Palace. But problems can occur. Well, that happened to our lovable panda Po. You see, he is a couple with Master Tigress. But here is the problem. Tigress always finds away to please Po, while Po was able to do the same. But Po is running out of things to please Tigress and is afraid to lose her. Let us turn in to Po's point of the story to find out.

Po's POV

I was making noodles for everyone in the kitchen as lunch approached. That was when my lovable feline, Tigress, happened to come up behind me and hug me.

Tigress: Smells good as always Po, as she purred.

Po: Thanks my sweet tiger cub.

Tigress: Oh Po, you always say the nicest things, how about a kiss?

Po then turns around and gives his beloved a passionate kiss. But Tigress just doesn't really feel the spark and pushes Po away.

Po: What is wrong?

Tigress: Nothing Po, I am not just feeling the spark today.

Po was dumbfounded by this as he always plugged the spark into that.

Just then, the lunch gong sounded and everyone came in to eat.

Po soon finished filling the bowls and said,

Po: Order Up.

Grandmaster Shifu noticed this attitude as he expected the cheery panda, not the monotoned panda.

Shifu: What is wrong Po?

Po: Nothing Master, as he finished his bowl and put it in the sink.

Po: If you excuse me, I am going to meditate. And with that, he left.

Crane, the Master of Crane and Wind Release decided to speak,

Crane: Uh, was that Po we were speaking to? He was sounding a bit sad.

Viper: Yeah, he is usually upbeat and cheery, the Snake and Earth Master said.

Tigress had soon finished her meal and was excused to her room.

Shifu: Something isn't right.

At the Peach Tree of Wisdom;

Po sat down in his meditation and was starting to get good at it. Just then, the ghost of a deceased friend, Jocko had just appeared.

Jocko: Po, hey Po.

Po then looked up and saw his ghastly friend.

Po: Jocko, I haven't seen you since your death.

Jocko: Yes, but apparently the universe sensed something and sent me down. I knew it had to do with you. So what's up.

Po: Well, I was cooking in the kitchen, Tigress came up and complimented me. Long story short, we kissed but she said there wasn't that much passion into it.

Jocko: As I would've thought. You will need the skills of a casanova to get the best spark back.

Po: And how do I do that?

Jocko: Lucky for you, I was the Captain of Team Casanova back then. I am going to help you win your girl back.

Po: Thanks man.

Jocko: Don't mention it, now let's get started.

End of Chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2: Solution

Hello everyone, last chapter. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own KFP, just OC

Jocko had told everything Po needed to do to get Tigress back, then evaporated back into the afterlife. He told of a special place he and Song went to and she loved it. Po had a plan.

In the training hall...

Po and Tigress were training with each other and Po decided this was the moment to ask.

Po: Hey Tigress?

Tigress: Yes.

Po: Do you want to hang out tonight?

Tigress: Sure Po, when do we want to meet?

Po: 6:00?

Tigress: Sure, do I need to dress up?

Po: No.

Tigress: See you tonight.

6:00...

Tigress: Where is that panda?

Po: I'm here, with a picnic basket.

Tigress: Ok, lets get going.

Po and Tigress then held paws which made both blush.

Tigress: Po, where are we going?

Po: We are here, he then pulled the bushes apart which revealed a waterfall lake.

Tigress: This place is beautiful Po, where did you find it?

Po: An old friend told me. So, shall we eat?

Tigress nodded. After they ate, Tigress was feeling sore all over.

Tigress: Ow!

Po: Are you Ok? Here let me. He came over to her and started massaging her back and shoulders. She was purring at her boyfriend's action.

Tigress: Thank you Po.

Po: Let us go into the lake.

Tigress: We don't have the appropriate swimwear.

Po: That is why I said you don't have to dress.

They both stepped into the lake and Tigress started to feel all of her soreness go away from her.

Tigress: That feels good.

Po: Well then, he came over to her and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. She purred a bit louder for this to happen. They then gasped for air.

Tigress: Po, that was awesome.

And just to make matters better for Tigress, Po took his shirt off and revealed a SIX PACK and MUSCLES. Tigress purred even louder for this matter and came to her boyfriend.

Tigress: Oh Po, I can give you what you want, saying seductively while showing a claw down his chest.

Po: What do you mmph, got interrupted by a rough, dominate kiss, he surrendered and let his beloved do anything to him. Tigress smirked at this as she had the upper hand.

Tigress: Well Po, we should be getting home.

Po: Okay, my sweetest tiger lily, said in a deep, low voice.

Tigress somehow purred even LOUDER if you can imagine.

Tigress: This just makes me love you even more my Dragon Warrior. So, sleep in my bed tonight?

Po: Awesomely.

End of Chapter, Hope you enjoyed, taking a break, but the next fic will be up soon.


End file.
